Segredos
by Marin Oli
Summary: UA Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um “segredo”, agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer?todos os casais. FINALIZADO!
1. Cap1

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Declimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Capítulo I – A sombra que persegue uma descendente

Haruno Sakura era uma jovem que podemos considerar normal. Tinha 18 anos, morava em uma casa normal, freqüentava uma faculdade normal, enfim, vivia uma vida normal. Possuía uma beleza incomum, longos cabelos rosas, feições delicadas, um corpo de dar inveja e um par de olhos verdes esmeraldas. Com certeza ela era a garota mais cobiçada da faculdade, o que fazia as meninas morrerem de ciúmes dela.Mas Sakura sempre foi uma pessoa muito sozinha. Perdeu os pais em um acidente de carro quando tinha 8 anos e não possuía parentes vivos. As garotas de sua idade não gostavam dela e os garotos que se aproximavam dela só queriam saber de segundas intenções.

--------------------------------

Era mais um dia na vida de Sakura, acordar cedo ir pra faculdade e depois ir trabalhar das 6h as 11h. Sim ela trabalhava num dos bares mais famosos de Tokyo, ganhava o suficiente pra se sustentar. Naquela noite de sexta o bar estava mais cheio do que o normal, isso certamente significava que só sairia de lá pelas 1h.

- Não acredito... olha hora? Argh! Amanhã tenho um teste importantíssimo e nem vou conseguir dormir direito!

Sakura estava andando pra casa meio que mais rápido que o normal, porque além de querer chegar mais rápido em casa, andar pelas ruas de Tokyo neste horário não era muito seguro. Principalmente com uma onda de estupros que estava havendo. Ela olhava por todos os lados e começou a andar o mais rápido que pode quando percebeu que alguém a seguia. Mas ela não agüentou o desespero dessa perseguição por muito tempo, começou a correr o mais rápido que pode e virou em um beco para se esconder.

Ela pensava aliviada que tinha escapado da figura, até que sentiu que tinha sido encurralada na parede.

- Finalmente te peguei Haruno Sakura!

Sakura entrou em desespero, com certeza ele era o estuprador. Queria gritar, mas o homem que a segurava a tampava a boca. Aquele homem... , roupas pretas, alto, esbelto, cabelos longos e olhos esbranquiçados. "Ow! Até que ele não era feio!" ela estava pensando, quando ele voltou a falar

- Onde está a chave?? Diga logo mulher!

"Ele pode até ser bonitinho, mas em matéria de simpatia... meu deus! Eu estou pensando nele enquanto deveria estar pensando em como sair dessa"

- Pare de pensar e diga logo!

- Solte ela Neji!!

Do nada aquela mulher apareceu. Trajava roupas pretas parecidas com a do homem, o u Neji, como ela disse, a não ser por um brasão prata no seu peito com um desenho que Sakura não conseguia distinguir da distância que estava. Como estava escuro não consegui ver como ela era, só sabia que era mulher pela voz.

- Tenten... – Ele falou e largou Sakura no chão

- Ela vem comigo! Vocês não tem direito de conhecer o segredo!

- Nós pelo menos o queremos, não somos iguais a vocês que ficaram o protegendo pelo resto dessa miserável vida

- Ora seu...

Era oficial, aquelas pessoas começaram a discutir e simplesmente esqueceram de Sakura ali no chão encostada na parede. Apesar de ela realmente querer descobrir o que estava acontecendo, não podia ficar ali. Levantou-se bem devagar para que não fosse percebida, mas logo viu que não tinha adiantado, porque um homem de cabelo espetado acabara de aparecer, a envolveu em seus braços e correu como ela nunca tinha visto em sua vida.

- Acho que não é dessa vez que você conseguiu Neji!

- Do que você está fanlan...- ele olha pra trás e vê que Sakura havia desaparecido, vira-se pra Tenten e percebe que esta tinha desaparecido também- Itachi não vai gostar nada disso...

Continua...

**Ok esse capítulo foi muito pequeno... Mas é que eu só queria meio que introduzir. Prometo que o próximo vai ser bem maior! Claro... se vocês comentarem! Romance vai começar a aparecer e Sakura descobrirá o que está acontecendo.**

**Reviews pLeAsE!!!!!!**


	2. Cap2

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Declimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Cap II- A revelação de um segredo antigo

Sakura acordou com os raios de sol em seus olhos, abriu-os, mas logo os fechou, se sentia cansada, mas não lembrava exatamente o por quê. Começou a remexer sua mente e logo se lembrou daquelas cenas... Que com certeza havia sido um sonho, já que agora se encontrava em sua cama segura. De repente ela se lembra do teste! Como ela pode esquece-lo? Deu um pulo da cama pois ia correr pra ver se conseguia chegar a tempo, mas aí ela percebeu que não chegaria a tempo pelo simples fato daquele não ser o quarto dela! Não dava pra acreditar! Toda aquela coisa toda havia sido real! Aquilo que ela acreditava ser um estranho e chato sonho! ERA REAL!Olhou em sua volta e percebeu como o cômodo que estava era deprimente... Aquelas paredes cinzas, as cortinas pretas e aquela cama no canto da parede. Foi até a porta e percebeu que estava trancada! Então a única coisa que fez foi gritar.

Passos apressados puderam ser ouvidos à medida que se aproximavam, então a porta finalmente foi aberta e adentraram no quarto exatas 4 pessoas.

Uma delas pode reconhecer que era a tal Tenten, agora podia vê-la direito, percebeu o quanto ela era "fofa" com aqueles coques no cabelo. Ao lado dela havia mais 3 pessoas que nunca tinha visto na vida. Estavam uma garota com longos cabelos loiros e presos, um garoto com expressão infantil e um rapaz com cara de tédio e cabelo espetado... hey! Cabelo espetado! Provavelmente havia sido ele quem havia a pego naquela noite.

- Er... oi! Obrigada por ter me salvo daquele estuprador ontem... mas eu gostaria de voltar pra casa...- foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar

- Ah! Ele não era um estuprador...- por alguma razão, ela sentiu que Tenten ficara meio triste- Mas de qualquer forma, não podemos te deixar sair Sakura.

- O QUE!

- Ai larga de ser xiliquenta! – a garota de rabo falou com o maior desdém do mundo

- Ino- Tenten exclamou- A como estamos sendo mal educados... Olá Sakura, meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten!

- Hey! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto! Alguém já te disse que você é muito bonita- falou o garoto de olhar infantil, o qual Sakura teve de socar depois

- Ai que problema... Eu sou Nara Shikamaru- falou o rapaz com cara de tédio

- E eu sou Yamanaka Ino - falou secamente

- Er... Prazer conhecer todos(menos a Ino), mas podem me explicar porque não posso voltar pra casa?

É uma história meio longa – começou Tenten – Há muito tempo atrás existia um clã chamado Haruno...

- Minha família- sakura interrompeu

- Não sua tonta, a minha- respondeu Ino

- Continuando, esse clã conseguiu acesso ao que podemos chamar de segredo da vida. – Sakura olhou Tenten com aquele olhar de "como assim"- Os Harunos perceberam que este segredo não poderia ser conhecido pelo mundo, pois não se tratava de algo normal, todos iriam querer descobri-lo.Então eles o esconderam e algum lugar , sem mesmo saber do que se tratava, e guardaram o segredo de modo que apenas eles teriam acesso a ele . Digamos que o tempo foi passando e para cada geração era confiado o segredo. Porém um outro clã , chamado Uchiha, descobriu tudo e então uma guerra foi travada secretamente entre os dois até os tempos atuais. E hoje a história chega até você que é a última descendente dos Harunos, e também a Uchiha Itachi, também o último da linhada dos Uchihas, que descobriu sua existência e agora está atrás de você.

Sakura parou pasma... deduziu logo que a morte de seus pais não tinha sido apenas um acidente de carro e com aquela revelação toda sua vida não seria mais a mesma... teve muita vontade de chorar... mas não iria, juntou forças suficientes para perguntar uma coisa

- E vocês, aonde entram nessa história- perguntou com uma voz meio abalada e logo percebeu que Shikamaru falaria agora

- Antes que só sobrasse apenas você, seus pais como também eram os últimos, temeram que o segredo caísse na mão dos Uchihas, teve que revelar tudo à alguns clãs que consideravam confiáveis, no caso as nossas, e então todos nós fomos treinados como ninjas desde pequenos para te proteger. E agora estamos aqui nesse problema.

É difícil de acreditar que tudo isso aconteceu sem que eu soubesse... mas não consigo entender o por quê dessa caçada... o que ele iria querer o segredo da vidaÉ uma coisa tão... não sei explicar... sem sentido!

- Cita-se que ao descobrir este segredo sobrenatural – Naruto começou empolgado- A pessoa teria acesso ao que podemos chamar de apocalipse!

- Nossa! Se for isso mesmo, com certeza ninguém pode ter acesso a ele! Mas alguém tem idéia de onde essa "chave" está?

- Com você oras! – exclamou Ino

- Comigo? Não impossível... eu nem sabia disso, nem lembro dos meus pais direito.

- Bom... você deve ter isso em algum lugar, ficará sobre nossa proteção está certo- Tenten não queria pressioná-la, sabia que já tinha recebido muitas revelações num dia só- Venha que eu a levarei para conhecer a nossa morada, ou esconderijo secreto se você gosta de ação! Hehehehe!

- AH... certo... mas antes, Shikamaru?

- Sim?

- Ontem a noite... ou sej lá o dia que vocês me salvaram, já que não sei quanto tempo dormi... foi você que correu comigo pra cá?

- Não, não... isso dá muito problema, quem te salvou foi...

- Fui eu

Todos voltaram a atenção para porta da onde vinha a voz. Sakura tomou um choque com o que vira. Aquele era o carinha mais perfeito que já tinha visto em toda sua vida. Aqueles ombros largos, aquele corpo perfeito, aqueles cabelos negros, aqueles olhos cor de ônix sedutores... Sentia o coração batendo como louco e um leve rubor tomou sua face, com certeza aquilo havia sido amor a primeira vist...

- SASUKE! QUEBOM QUE VOCÊ CHEGOU! – Ino berrou e pulou em cima dele

- Se você gostou dele, não se preocupe – falou Shikamaru perto do ouvido de Sakura- Sasuke não quer nada com ela.

Por alguma razão, Sakura pensou que Shikamaru estava com ciúmes do Sasuke...

- Venha Sakura- Tenten a puxou- Vamos conhecer o lugar...

-

- Itachi... me desculpe!

- Você é um insolente Neji! A menina Haruno estava em suas mãos e você simplesmente a deixa escapar por causa daquela Tenten. Acho que terei de tomar mediadas drásticas com essa sua mamória. E vai ser agora!

Um grito de pavor foi ouvido naquele local

-

- E então Sakura... percebi como você olhou para o Sasuke! Gostou né?

- Eu... eu só achei ele bonito- Sakura respondeu totalmente vermelha- Da onde você tirou isso Tenten?

- Hihihi. Sabe, o Sasuke é realmente um bom partido – Sakura olhou pra Tente com aquele olhar "você-não-gosta-dele-né?"- E não eu não gosto dele, não repare, ele é meio frio... foi encontrado nos primeiros dias de nossos treinamentos... ele não lembrava de nada, nem do sobrenome.

- Nossa coitado... Ah! Agora me lembrei, aquele Neji, da onde vocês se conhecem?

Sakura percebeu como Tenten mudou sua expressão alegre para uma totalmente fria...-

Desculpe não devia ter perguntado...

- Não não, tudo bem, eu não tenho nada haver com ele. Hyuuga Neji... ele é apenas um dos subordinados idiotas do Itachi... Agora me dá licença... tenho que fazer umas coisinnhas

Dizendo isso Tenten saiu de perto de Sakura, mas ela não conseguiu esconder as lágrimas que rolavam em seus olhos... Sakura ficou ali apenas olhando a sua mais nova e primeira amiga se afastar...

Continua...

**Desculpem, ainda não foi grande o suficiente né? Mas é que eu escrevo o caderno e depois digito e como as minhas aulas já começaram, já estou sem tempo, então um capítulo tem que ser dividido em dois para eu digitar mais rápido. Só por curiosidade pra quem acompanha o manga de naruto, vocês leram a segunda fase? Nossa eles grandes vai ser muuuuuuuuito massa! Só ainda não entendi aquele coturno da sakura... mas eu supero...**

**Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram! Vocês são d! Não posso escrever um recado pra cada um agora, mas acho que da próxima vez vai dar! Me digam se gostaram do capítulo, ou acharam tosko XDD**

**No próximo capítulo sakura irá descobrir qual era a relação de neji e tenten e sakura ainda tentará algo com sasuke!**

**Reviews please!1**


	3. Cap3

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Declimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Cap III- A razão de uma tristeza profunda

Sakura tinha ficado parada no corredor desde quando Tenten tinha a deixado lá. Era duro ver a primeira amiga da vida sair daquele jeito.

- Oi Sakura!

Ela deu um pulo por causa do susto que havia tomado com aquela voz estridente que já identificara. Virou-se calmamente até seus olhos pausarem naqueles olhos azuis infantis.

- Sim Naruto?

- Olha... não fica assim com a Tenten, ela sempre fica assim quando o nome do Neji é citado- Sakura já ia perguntar como ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Será que eu poderia perguntar o por quê dessa afirmação- Ela logo se arrependeu do que tinha perguntado, pois percebera que Naruto também tinha ficado estranho em relação a Neji- Não! Se não quiser falar tudo bem...

- Não... não é isso... Mas sabe? Esse é o tipo de coisa que é melhor você perguntar direto a Tenten...

Sakura percebeu o quanto ele ficou meigo ao falar daquele jeito... Mas o admirou, pois com certeza uma pessoa que não merece respeito falaria isso sem se importar com os sentimentos da Tenten.

- Certo Naruto- dizendo isso, ela colocou a mão carinhosamente no ombro de Naruto. Apesar daquele moleque ter demonstrado intenções insertas com ela, ele tinha se mostrado uma boa pessoa.

Naruto tinha achado lega o gesto dela, mas estava estranhando, já que Sakura não parava de fitá-lo.;

- Er... Tudo bem Sakura?

- Hã? Me desculpe me distraí pensando em algumas coisas.

Dizendo isso ela riu serenamente, Naruto não entendeu nada, mas é claro que abriu seu melhor sorriso. Ficaram assim curtindo o sorriso um do outro, até escutarem o grito de Ino chamando para o jantar.

-

- Pare Itachi! Você não acha que ele já sofreu demais?

- Ora menina insolente! Foi muita ousadia da sua parte, mas hoje a desculparei, pode levar esse verme daqui

-

Apesar do clima ente Ino e Sakura não estar dos melhores, o jantar seguiu animado. Naruto contava suas história, Shikamaru ficava tirando sarro e as duas só riam dos dois. Só estavam os quatro, já que Sasuke nunca comia com eles e Tenten continuava trancada no quarto.

Depois do jantar, Naruto se ofereceu para acompanhar Sakura até o quarto de Tente, já que esta não sabia onde era. Percorreram uns corredores e logo chegaram ao quarto, onde Naruto a deixou. Sakura estava decidida em falar com a amiga, Tomou toda a coragem para abrir a porta, porém, quando foi abri-la escutou um barulho perto. Seguiu o ruído que pareciam com pancadas até um quarto mais adiante e lá encontrou Sasuke treinando.

Ali o tempo parou para ela, ficou lá vendo aquela cena divina...O seu deus entre socos e chutes, sem camisa(oh...) e super concentrado no que fazia. Lá estava ela parada que nem uma boba na porta, já que Sasuke parecia não ter percebido sua presença... até que ele se vira.

- O que você quer- ele perguntou friamente

- Ah... er... humm- Sakura não sabia o que falar, pois tinha sido pega de surpresa- Bem, eu estava indo ver a Tente e... escutei uns barulhos e vim checar.

- Hunf! Já viu certo? Por que não foi logo? Afinal qual é a graça de ver um cara treinando?

- Bem... eu nunca vi um cara treinando – foi coisa mais idiota que ela já tinha dito para alguém, apesar de ser verdade

Sasuke a encarou de baixo para cima até parar nos olhos verdes esmeralda de Sakura. "até que ela é bonitinha" ele pensou

Aquele olhar para ela, parecia que derretê-la.; Era um olhar totalmente sexy que parecia enxergar através da alma.

- Você é engraçada...

Sakura ruborizou. O garoto a tinha feito um elogio... pelo menos era o que ela achava.

- Acho que seria bom você voltar ao seu verdadeiro destino.

- Ah... claro! Vou indo- sorriu alegremente o que fez o coração de Sasuke disparar e saiu.

Sakura parecia uma adolescente dos livros da Meg Cabot (amo ela!) Mas não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, tinha que ir falar com Tenten.

Ela voltou pelo corredor e parou na frente da porta. Abriu devagar e percebeu que Tente havia tomado um susto e estava limpando as lágrimas. Ela então resolveu começar.

- Tenten, me desculpe por aquela hora...

- Não Sakura! Eu... que sou uma boba mesmo.

- Não fale assim!

- É sério... Sou uma completa idiota em ainda pensar nele... mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez...

"O quê? Neji e Tenten já estiveram juntos?" Sakura não sabia o que pensar. Tenten percebu que o quanto o rosto dela se contorcia para tentar formular o que tinha acabad de dizer. Aquilo particularmente era bem engraçado, Tente abafou uma risada, o que fez ficar com uma cara mais confusa ainda.

- Hehehe... acho que não tem por que você não saber disso... sem falar que nós somos amigas não somos? – Tenten não tinha idéia o quanto Sakura ficara feliz em escutar aquilo- Quando nós recebemos as convocações pra te proteger sabe? Neji também estava nessa. Crescemos juntos... ele sempre foi daqueles caras fechados, frio. Sempre fui amiga dele, mas aquela amizade, aquela admiração quando eu menos percebi... havia se tornado em amor. Mas eu tinha consciência de que ele só me via como uma colega... De repente... ele começou a me tratar diferente, era atencioso... carinhoso. Em uma noite quando estávamos conversando... ele simplesmente me beijou! Confessou que me amava e tal! Eu não podia ser mais feliz. Mas minha felicidade logo acabaria... ele se revelou um traidor.

- Traidor?

- É... um dia ele fugiu com as escrituras do segredo... para entregar para Itachi... Falou coisas horrorosas! E ainda virou para mim e disse... que eu tinha sido uma idiota em gostar dele... que tudo o que tinha acontecido não tinha nenhum significado para ele! Claro que eu fiquei em estado de choque, mas ainda não tinha terminado! Ele me deu beijo seco e me chamou no pior tom possível de bobinha e ... desapareceu da nossa vista! Eu o amaldiçoei tanto... pelo resto da vida... aquele canalha nojento!

- Tenten... chore... Fará bem pra você.- nisso Tenten parou de segurar o choro e caiu em prantos no colo de Sakura.

Continua...

**Aiaiai... ta tudo muuuuuuito corrido. Tô aqui morta de sono escrevendo em considerações a todas as pessoas maravilhosas que tão comentando. Obrigada mesmo!**

**No capítulo anterior deu um erro na digitação e não apareceu espaço onde são separada as cenas, desculpa ae! Só pra responder... sim, eu estou lendo o código da Vinci! **

**No próximo capítulo será revelado um estratégia inesperada...**

**Reviews pLeAsE!**


	4. Cap4

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Declimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Cap IV- O inimigo que está ao lado

-Neji?Neji?

-Hum...- Neji acordara aos poucos pela doce voz q o chamava

-Como você está se sentindo?

-Bem...

-... Conseguiu bloquear o jutsu do Itachi?

- Sim... Lembro-me perfeitamente do que aconteceu- ele pausou por um por um bom tempo e antes que a menina o perguntasse, ele respira fundo e responde- Vi Tenten lá...

-Ah... hummm, como ela estava?

-Como sempre... bela... muito bela, mas com aquele olhar frio e cheio de mágoa...

A garota o olha e se recorda o quanto aquele rapaz sofrera por causa dela... e como ela sempre estava lá para oferecer-lhe o ombro amigo, não, primo. Sem pensar, ela o abraçou com ternura.

- Obrigado Hinata...

-

Sakura acordou cedo naquele dia. Havia programado fazer o café da manhã na maneira dela. Aquele gesto seria uma maneira de agradecer a todos que estavam cuidando dela. Planejou tudo e saiu silenciosamente pelo local. Estava entrando na cozinha distraidamente e não percebeu que já tinha gente lá.

-Bom dia

Sakura pulou com o susto, já que ela pensava que estava sozinha

- Ah... bom dia Shikamaru- exclamou Sakura ainda se recuperando

-Nossa... não sabia que era tão feio assim...- quando ele falou isso sakura corou completamente, o que fez ele rir da cara dela- estou brincando! Vamos sente aí e coma.

Ela não podia recusar é claro, mas de certa forma ficou desapontada com aquilo. Desancanou logo quando Shikamaru começou a puxar conversa. Tudo ia bem até que Sakura resolveu perguntar algo.

-Shika...

-Hey não me chame assim!

- Hehehehe... mas bem, você gosta da Ino?

Sakura não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada. Shikamaru cuspiu todo o café que estava bebendo por causa daquilo. Depois este começou a ficar meio corado e desconcertado. Tentou mudar de assunto e tal, mas não iria adiantar nada com ela por perto

- Você é sacana... por que não responde minha pergunta- Sakura insistiu com o tom mais maroto que conseguiu.

-Responder o quê?

Era Ino, os dois estavam tão "entretidos" que nem viram a loira chegando. Shikamaru ficou tão vermelho que Sakura nem precisava que ele respondesse voluntariamente, pois a reação à chegada de Ino o denunciara.

-

-Hinata...

A tímida garota se virou para o primo rapidamente

-Acho que a comunicação entre eles vai começar...

-Certo... vou ver se consigo escuta-la

-

O dia havia passado rápido e Sakura estava morta, mas não o suficiente para ver mais um dos treinos de Sasuke. SE dirigiu o mais rápido possível para a sala em que este treinava, mas quando chegou viu que ela estava vazia. Pensou que teria acontecido alguma espécie de atraso. Resolveu procurar por todos os cantos daquele local.

-

-Como andam as coisas?

-Normais

-Conheceu Haruno?

-Sim...

-Vamos! Diga o que achou?

- Nada demais...

- Ah irmãozinho... Vai ter que achar! Porque quero que você faça ela se apaixonar por você!

-Como?

-Isso mesmo, não percebe que assim será muito mais fácil guiá-la para mim?

-Você é doido!

-Ou não, agora... Sasuke? Responda!

Hinata escutava a conversa a partir de uma pequena brecha na circulação de ar. Achara aquele local há pouco tempo com Neji para arranjar um jeito de descobrir as armações de Itachi. Itachi... como podia ser tão perverso, faria que a Haruno se apaixonasse pelo capanga do irmão dele. Aquilo era inaceitável!

-

Sasuke que antes estava concentrado na comunicação mental teve de interrompê-la, pois sentiu que alguém se aproximava da sua posição escondida entre algumas árvores do jardim.

-Sasuke?

-O que faz aqui Haruno- o rapaz respondeu sem se virar

-Bem... eu ia te ver treinando como sempre... então não te achei... aí resolvi te procurar

-Hum... pode ir dormir agora, não irei treinar hoje – Sakura ficou sem graça com a resposta fria dele. Pensou em sair o mais rápido dali, mas resolveu sentar-se ao lado do rapaz.

Sasuke não esperava por aquele movimento, mas não demonstrou issoé claro. Os dois ficaram lado a lado sem dizer nada por uns 5 minutos. Ele por alguma razão se sentiu desconfortável pela situação e ela não sabia o que dizer... queria conversar, conhecê-lo...

Olhou para o céu a procura de algo e deparou-se com as estrelas mais lindas que já havia visto.

-São lindas... você não acha?

Sasuke a encarou e então ele percebeu. Como ela ficava magnífica daquele jeito olhando os corpos celestes, os olhos jade da moça brilhavam tanto quanto as estrelas, seus braços abraçando o corpo perfeito com frio e o cabelo rosa voando... uma deusa, era como ele descreveria aquela cena. Com tudo aquilo o rapaz temeu, realmente não seria difícil a garota se apaixonar por ele, já que ele tinha um dom de atrai mulheres... O verdadeiro problema daquilo tudo era que agora ele realmente estava apaixonado por ela...

Continua...

**Eaí? Meu... esse capítulo foi muito difícil de formular... no final ainda achei ele horrível, mas o próximo será bem melhor, eu espero...**

**Obrigada pelos comentários! Sério mesmo! São elas que me incentivam a escrever mais e mais. Muito obrigada novamente. **

**Ok...**

**No próximo capítulo essa conversa no jardim continua e sasusaku vai realmente começar!**

**Reviews pLeAsE!**


	5. Cap5

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Declimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Capítulo V – O jogo do amor começa

Ah... vai Shika! Me diz o que você e a Haruno estavam falando!

Não era nada demais!

Desde de manhã depois de ver os dois conversando, Ino pressionava Shikamaru para contar o que os dois estavam conversando. Queria saber o porque dele está escondendo logo dela, afinal, os dois eram os melhores amigos há tempos e Sakura ainda era uma mera estranha. "Calmae! Será que ele estava a trocando por aquela?"

Shikamaru...

A voz dela parecia fria e séria... nunca tinha escutado ela falando daquele jeito

Diga!

Já disse que era nada de importante, mas que problema.

Olha aqui- Ino realmente estava irritada, não parava de se questionar sobre a hipótese de ser trocada pela recém chegada. Foi chegando mais perto até está muito perto, mas muito perto de Shikamaru – Olha... Você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo... Não esconda nada de mim...

"Melhor amigo?" Não... não era isso que ele queria... ele queria ser mais que um amigo... mas aquelas palavras tinham dito tudo. Aquilo tinha o deixado muito... confuso, um misto de felicidade, por Ino o considerar tudo aquilo, e de tristeza, por ela apenas o considerar aquilo.

Oi! O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí?

Ah Naruto! Pode pedir pro Shikamaru me contar o que eu quero?

Bem... Se vocês desgrudarem um do outro eu posso até tentar!

Eles não tinham percebido o quanto os dois estavam próximos! Os dois coraram na mesma hora e saíram um pra cada lado sem dizer nada deixando Naruto sem entender nada.

-

Sakura estava começando a se sentir incomodada com aquele olhar estranho de Sasuke que não parava de encará-la. Parecia que estava analisando tudo nela.

Sasuke?

... – De repente ele acorda do transe- O que disse?

Esquece... No que estavas pensando?

Er... humm "no quanto você é linda" de como as estrelas são lindas...

Ah... não acha impressionante o quanto esses corpos brilhantes tão perfeitos?

... "seu corpo sim, é perfeito!" sim, são perfeitos...

Sakura estava achando o comportamento de Sasuke muito estranho, já que desde que se conheceram ele sempre fora frio com ela. Esses pensamentos mais uma vez selou o silêncio dos dois.

-

Neji estava com muita raiva. Depois que Hinata contou tudo que tinha ouvido da conversa Itachi e Sasuke pelo tubulação.

De novo! Aquele bastardo vai fazer a Haruno sofrer... como fez comigo e com Tenten... ARgh! Se ao menos eu pudesse...

Você sabe que não pode... Mesmo com toda a sua habilidade... você nunca derrotaria Itachi...

Por mais que não quisesse aceitar, aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Eram muito infelizes naquele local. Hinata era como uma espécie de empregada e Neji fazia o trabalho sujo de Itachi.No começo, este último conseguia controlar sua mente, porém aos poucos foi se libertando deste controle, mas tinha que fingir ainda estar sob domínio para não levantar nenhuma suspeita. Era como ainda estar dominado...

-

Os dois já estavam em silêncio a uns bons minutos. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de pensar o que dizer... Sasuke apenas admirava o momento e Sakura continuava perturbada com o comportamento do "amigo".

Sasuke?

Hum?

O que está acontecendo? Você está diferente hoje...

..."ela notou..." Não é nada Sakura...

Sakura ficou radiante, era a primeira vez que Sasuke a chamava pelo nome. De alguma forma era o começo. Sasuke notara a sua expressão de felicidade, mas não entendera o por que.

Mais silêncio...

Sasuke então sentiu um calafrio, aquela noite estava mais fria que o normal e Sakura estava ali, apenas com uma blusa fina e sem manga. A abraçaria se tivesse coragem... Até ofereceria um casaco, se estivesse usando um... o que importava é que não queria vê-la resfriada nem nada...

Vamos entrar... está frio para você, pode pegar uma gripe.-disse secamente, tentando esconder suas emoções

Ah sim...

É claro que Sasuke estava certo, mas não queria sair do lado dele. Com certeza ele não estava mais agüentando a companhia dela, já que ele não era uma pessoa que pode-se chamar de sociável. De certa forma aquelas palavras significaram muito mais, significaram que ele se preocupava com ela...

Sasuke se levantou e ajudou Sakura. Ao segurar a mão dele, ela ruborizou e por sorte estava escuro o suficiente para ele não notar. Os dois começaram seguir vagarosamente até a saída do jardim. Enquanto caminhavam distraidamente em passos pequenos. Ao saírem teriam que descer as escadas para os quartos, pois a base encontrava-se praticamente no subsolo.

Começaram a descer e no final da escadaria os dois virariam para lados oposto, para seus quartos. Sasuke que andava mais na frente já se encontrava no pé da escada, enquanto Sakura teria que descer pelo menos mais dois degraus. Foi então que aconteceu.

Sakura pisara em falso, se não fosse ele, que num reflexo a agarrara evitando a queda, com certeza os dois estariam no chão. Ali o mundo parou para os dois.

Em uma posição que não poderia ser considerada embaraçosa e muito menos agradável. Sakura agarrada no pescoço de Sasuke, e ele por sua vez, abraçando sua cintura. A distancia dos corpos era tão mínima ao ponto das batidas do coração de cada um ser ouvida. Estavam completamente envergonhados, mas não queriam fugir daquele momento, porém não podiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre...

Er... como eu sou estabanada, me desculpe Sasuke...

Não... sem problema...

Mesmo com essas palavras nenhum dos dois fez menção de se soltar. Ao contrário, os dois estavam cada vez mais próximos. Era uma espécie de imã que atraiam seus lábios(?)... Quando perceberam os dois já tinham selado um beijo. No começo tímido para logo em seguida se tornar ardente. Quem visse aquela cena perceberia o quanto era grande a paixão daquele casal. Depois de longos minutos os dois se separaram sem fôlego...

Bem... Tenho que ir ... Prometi a Tenten que iria dormir no quarto dela... sabe como é... vamos conversar a noite inteira...

Mulheres...

Os dois sorriram e se olharam ternamente.

Boa noite Sasuke...

Durma bem, Sakura...

Se beijaram mais uma vez e cada um seguiu para o seu lado.

Continua...

**Ai... nem dá pra acreditar que esse capítulo saiu! Mil perdões pela demora! O meu amigo computador aqui pegou um vírus chamado doralay (?) e ficou inativo por uma semana... Perdi 2/3 dos meus arquivos, mas dei a sorte de ter salvo os fanfics. Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários, são eles que nos dão forças pra prosseguir! Eu sei que esse capítulo também não ficou muito bom... mas... deixa...**

**No próximo capítulo Sasuke se encontrará numa encruzilhada e Neji achará uma solução!**

**Ateh!**


	6. Cap6

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Desclimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Capítulo VI - Conclusões...

Que cara é essa?

Sakura acabara de entrar no quarto de Tenten com aquela cara de boba alegre, e é claro que a última estranhou tal reação.

Ai Tenten... Você não sabe o que aconteceu...

Claro que não sei! Para de me deixar curiosa e conta o que tá rolando!

O Sasukesuspiro apaixonado me beijou!

O QUEE? SÉRIO! CONTA TUDO MENINA!

Ai Tenten... lá estávamos nós, descendo as escadas depois de uma "amigável" conversa no jardim, então eu sem querer me desequilibrei e caí nos braços dele!

AII QUE EMOÇÃO!Deixa eu adivinhar! Vocês selaram o momento com um beijo apaixonado!

Adivinhou!

AAAAAHHHH!- as dus começaram a gritar abraçadas e pulando

Nisso a porta se abre revelando um Naruto com muita cara de sono.

Er... Vocês parecem felizesbocejo... mas vocês poderiam gritar mais baixo?

Sasuke se encontrava deitado na cama olhando para teto pensativo. Aquele beijo... foi a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido em sua vida. Tinha sido a primeira vez na vida que sentira o verdadeiro calor humano... Amava realmente Sakura... a primeira pessoa que amava. Mas nas condições atuais aquilo não era nada bom.

Aquele amor era perigoso... temia o que Itachi poderia fazer com os dois se este descombrisse. Sakura sofreria demais...

Sakura e Tenten um pouco no outro dia por terem conversado praticamente a noite toda. Foram animadas para cozinha e lá estavam seus companheiros tomando seus devidos cafés-da-manhã. Se sentaram na mesa e quando Sakura ia comprimentar Sasuke, ele simplesmente levantou sem olha-la.

Ué Sasuke, já vai?- perguntou Naruto

Sim.

Por que? Você nem termnou de comer...

Pode ficar com o resto Naruto.

Era isso que eu queria ouvir!-dizendo isso pegou o resto do pão de Sasuke no prato.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso de deboche e antes de sair deu uma rápida olhada para Sakura e saiu.

O que foi isso? - Ino perguntou incrédula

Que problemático...- (adivinhem só?) Shikamaru comentou

Sakura ficou estática... o que teria acontecido? Por que aquele olhar frio?

Como vão as coisas por aí querido irmãozinhos?

Não me chame assim. Vão bem...

Significa que Haruno está perdidamente apaixonada por você?

É... "e eu por ela"

Nessas horas eu me orgulho de você.

Cala boca.

Huahuahuahua! Certo. Em pouco tempo Haruno estará em minhas mãos!

Nisso a conversa acabou... Sasuke... estava ferrado, estava vivendo um amor proibido...

Hinata, como sempre, tinha escutado a conversa e contara tudo pra Neji. Mas Neji pela primeira vez não demostrou nenhuma reação em relação a Itachi.Quando a menina terminou de contar ela ainda esperou por alguma palavra do primo, mas nada... Ele parecia pensativo e mais intretido com assuntos de sua cabeça do que as tramas de Itachi.

Neji? Você escutou alguma coisa que eu falei?- a prima peguntou meio receosa

Claro... e me fez abrir os olhos pra uma coisa...- Hinata fez um olhar confuso - Se quisermos tenta ajudar haruno... teremos que fugir daqui!

Fu... fugir daqui? Acho que esses anos de domínio de mente te fizeram surtar...

Hinata, você naõ entende? É a nossa única saída!

Mas Neji... Itachi com certeza notaria...

Não... se só você fugisse!

Hinata olhou pasma

Escute... Itachi nem lembra que você está aqui. Só te seqüestrou para me atrair pra cá!

Eu sei ...

Sem falar que eu ainda não esqueci do meu dever ... que sempre foi proteger Haruno!

O olhar do primo era ousado... não teria jeito, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Continua...

**Nossa... hoje eu tô com muito sono... não sei como consegui terminar esse capítulo XD. Já fiz tanta besteira(do tipo fazer um comentário totalmente ridículo em um fanfic que era one-shot e engraçado). Esse capítulo ficou meio curto, é de novo... mas foi preciso, se não a trama ficaria mais rápida do que já é. Mas em linhas gerais eu gostei. Finalmente estou chegando onde quero chegar .(?) Meu, hoje eu tô muito noiada (não eu não fumo ou qualquer coisa do tipo) e acho que essa música dos gnomos do Tihuana no fundo tá ajudando...**

**No próximo capítulo Hinata chega na base, Ino surta, Sakura se descepeciona e Tenten se despera... É! Girl Power!**

Caracas... quanta besteira eu escrevi...

Eu vi gnomos... eu vi duendes...


	7. cap7

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Desclimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Legenda pro que não sabe que na língua portuguesa existe travessão:

"Eu amo Neji" – Fala

'Neji é meu'- pensamento

(Neji é muito gato) – ações ou meus comentários inúteis...

Capítulo VII – Hora das revelações

"Shikamaru? Naruto?" Ino perguntou chamando atenção dos dois que se viraram na mesma hora. "Vocês notaram que tem uma semana que o Sasuke vem meio que ignorando a testuda da Sakura?".

"Agora que você falou... é verdade mesmo. Que problema".

"É estranho né? Sexta passada eu escutei ela gritando no quarto da Tenten que os dois tinham se beijado..."Naruto respondeu inocentemente.

" O QUE?" Ino gritou estridentemente fazendo Shikamaru tapar os ouvidos.

"Ele está falando a verdade..." Sakura que passava na hora respondeu quando percebeu que era dela de quem falavam."Ele começou a me ignorar..."

"E por que ele ta fazendo isso?"

"Eu não sei Naruto... eu não sei..." Sakura responde com os olhos cheios d'água prontos para chorar.

"E você não foi falar com ele?".A reação de Ino surpreendeu todos que ali se encontravam, mas ela ainda falou mais."Sakura querida, uma mulher digna não pode ser assim? Isso é uma atitude submissa! Você vai falar com ele agora! Vamos eu faço questão de te levar!" Dizendo isso, a loira arrastou uma Sakura muito confusa para fora da cozinha(tudo acontece na cozinha...) e deixando Shikamaru e Naruto estupefados.

"Não era a Ino que gostava do Sasuke?" Disse Naruto, ainda olhando em direção a porta por onde as duas tinham acabado de sair.

"Era... Mas seja lá o que deu nela, eu gostei." Shikamaru terminou dando um pequeno riso de lado.

XXXXXXXXX

Desde aquela última conversa que tivera com o irmão, Sasuke se encontrava perdido em si mesmo(?). Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação... Era uma marionete na mão de Itachi e não podia fazer nada em relação a isso.

Não queria aquilo... Mas não conseguia mais encarar Sakura por não saber o que dizer. Sabia que aquilo estava a fazendo sofrer... e a ele também.

Ele sempre se encolhia no canto do quarto quando ficava daquele jeito. Naquela hora não foi diferente. O cômodo mal iluminado aumentava mais o clima depressivo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino e Sakura cruzaram o corredor sem falar até chegarem em frente ao quarto de Sasuke

"É agora Sakura! Vai lá e fala com ele!"

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu não entendo!"

"Olha... Eu também não sei! Mas entra nesse quarto logo antes que eu volte atrás."

"Ino... Obrigada..."

Ino sorriu e tratou de sair dali. Ela realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo... ela que sempre amara Sasuke estava ajudando uma segunda a ficar com ele. Parece que algum sentimento nela tinha mudado... mas não sabia se era a relação a Sakura.ou Sasuke... ou até de um terceiro.

Sakura respirou fundo e entrou no quarto do amado.

"Sasuke, você está aí?"

Sasuke recobrou os sentidos rápido ao escutar a voz de Sakura. Ela adentrou o quarto vagarosamente e parou na frente dele... ele não tinha idéia do que fazer.

"Acho que precisamos conversar..."

Nenhuma reação da parte dos dois, ela continuava a olhar pra ele e ele sem olhar para ela.

Aquilo foi o máximo, Sakura não agüentava mais aquilo, não conseguia mais segurar aquela dor...

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Se aquele beijo não significou nada para você, por que não diz logo na cara em vez de me ignorar completamente?"

Então ele reagiu...

Num movimento rápido ele agarrou seu braço e a puxou para si... e finalmente olhou para ela. As lágrimas na sua face angelical a deixavam ainda mais frágil... Uma flor delicada... não poderia mais ignora-la, não poderia mais viver sem ela. Com ela, ele se sentia vivo, com ela ele tinha aprendido a viver...

"Me desculpe Sakura" ele a abraçou e decidindo que agora a protegeria do irmão, continuou "Eu... eu estava confuso... mas agora eu sei... Eu te amo."

A palavra com A! Seu príncipe encantado tinha dito para ela a palavra com A! Não poderia se sentir mais feliz.

"Eu também..." (ela podia ter dito eu sei, aí ficava mó princesa Léia e Han Solo o/)(ta essa foi horrível)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente tinha chegado... quantos dias tinham passado para ela? Talvez dois ou três... sem comer, sem beber... estava completamente exausta, mas estava feliz. O plano de Neji tinha dado certo e lá estava Hinata em frente da base onde Haruno se encontrava para avisar do perigo que corria com Sasuke.

Mas de repente tudo começou a pesar... o mundo a sua volta girava, então ela caiu desmaiada no chão.

Continua...

Ok... depois de tanto tempo vocês mereciam pelo menos um capítulo maiorzinho. Mas não me matem ainda! O outro capítulo já está em andamento e provavelmente até o fim do feriado ele estará pronto!

**No próximo capítulo todas as verdades vão ser reveladas!**

**Obrigada por sua paciência... e continuem comentando por favor! Os comentários são o que dão força aos fanzineiros de plantão a continuarem.**

OS: Santo Masashi Kishimoto! Vocês viram o Neji grande? O que era aquilo? MUITO **SEXY**! Muito sem noção! Salvei a imagem e tal, quem quiser me manda um e e-mail(ver profile).


	8. Cap8

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Desclimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Legenda pro que não sabe que na língua portuguesa existe travessão:

"Eu amo Neji" – Fala

'Neji é meu'- pensamento

(Neji é muito gato) – ações ou meus comentários inúteis...

Cap VIII - Tarde...

Ino voltava do quarto de Sasuke onde tinha deixado Sakura... 'Deus... o que está acontecendo comigo?' Andava distraída, era realmente difícil entender a si mesmo...

"Ino?"

A garota logo se virou para o local de onde vinha a voz, estava tão desatenta que não notou Shikamaru parado no local por onde ela tinha acabado de passar.

"Ah... desculpe Shikamaru... nem te vi..." o rapaz estranhou, era muito raro Ino chama-lo pelo nome em vez de Shika, mas deixou passar.

"Tudo bem, notei que você estava lindamente absorta em seus pensamentos."

Ela ruborizou bruscamente com o comentário do amigo... nunca tinha sentido o coração bater tão forte.

Ele só percebeu depois o que tinha dito, o que fez que um leve vermelho também aparecesse em sua face.

"Shikamaru? Ino? Podem me ajudar aqui?"

Os dois se encararam rapidamente e voltaram suas atenções para Naruto... e uma garota?

"Quem é essa Naruto?" Ino perguntou cinicamente.

"Ow! Quem diria, Naruto trazendo uma garota pra casa!" Shikmaru completou sarcasticamente.

(os dois quebram o clima total, mas não perdem a oportunidade de zoar com alguém)

"Cara! É sério! Eu a encontrei desmaiada no jardim... e não me parece nada bem!

"Isso é grave! Vou chamar Tenten... e vocês dois levem-na para o meu quarto!"

"Certo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Como ela está Tenten?" Naruto perguntou aflito

"Vai melhorar... eu e Ino demos um banho nela, quando acordar é só alimenta-la."

Naruto suspirou aliviado

"Oras por que estás tão preocupado com ela?" Tenten complementou inocentemente, deixando um Naruto completamente sem graça e uma Ino e um Shikamaru rindo da cara dele. Mas ele não deixaria aquilo passar...

"Agora lembrei... o que vocês dois estavam fazendo no corredor quando eu cheguei hoje?" Foi a vez dos dois se calarem e Naruto rir.

"Certo garoto apaixonado (se referindo a Naruto) e par da amizade colorida (se referindo à Ino e Shikamaru)..." ela parou pra olhar a cara de desgosto dos três, deu uma pequena risada e continuou "Vocês sabem onde estão Sakura e Sasuke?"

"Bem eles estavam no quarto do Sasuke..." Expressões de sacanagem surgiram na cara de todos (hehehehe).

De repente a garota se mexeu na cama e levantou-se abrindo os olhos. Todos ficaram pasmos.

"Esses olhos... são de um..." Ino tentou terminar a frase, mas não conseguia.

"Um Hyuuga." Tenten falou secamente.

"Er...humm..." A menina tentou falar

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER AQUI? NA CERTA VEIO TENTAR RAPTAR HARUNO! VAMOS DAR HONRA A UMA FAMÍLIA DE TRAIDORES COMO AS DOS HYUUGAS!" Tenten gritou fora de controle.

"Calma Ten..." Ino disse segurando e tentando controlar a amiga, mesmo sabendo que seria meio impossível.

"Certo, fale quem você é garota." Shikamaru disse seriamente

"Não há tempo! Temos que tirar Haruno de perto do Sasuke!"

"Ah é? Nos dê uma razão para isso Hyuuga? Sasuke é muito mais digno de confiança do que gente como você" Tente disse enojada

"Olha eu entendo o porque da sua revolta Ten... Mas você teria confiança mais numa Hyuuga ou em um Uchiha?"

"Do que você está falando?" Shikamaru foi o único que conseguiu perguntar, afinal todos ficaram confusos.

"Uchiha Sasuke... irmão de Uchiha Itachi."

Todos se entreolharam pasmamente e sem dizer nada saíram correndo para o quarto de Sasuke.

Mas quando chegaram lá descobriram que já era tarde...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na base de Itachi o clima não era dos melhores. O vilão tinha conseguido finalmente raptar Sakura, mas perdeu um forte aliado... aliás dois, mas esse segundo ele ainda poderia dominar...

"Neji... se você pensava que eu nunca desconfiaria do seu plano com Hinata..." Itachi parou e desferiu um golpe na barriga do acusado "se pensava que eu nunca notaria sua atuação de domínio da mente..." outro golpe "Você estava completamente enganado!"

e continuou batendo nele... pobre Neji, não conseguiria reagir, estava completamente paralisado por causa de um dos jutsus de Itachi.

"E sabe o que me dá mais raiva Neji?" Itachi de repente parou "Que além de você ter mentido pra mim, meu querido irmãozinho mentiu também!"

"Do que... você está falando?" juntando forças ele conseguiu perguntar e ainda recebeu outro golpe.

"Sasuke se apaixonou de verdade por Sakura." Neji arregalou os olhos incrédulo para Itachi que continuou cinicamente "Isso mesmo... acredita que ele lutou comigo para salva-la? Claro que o coitado perdeu... e agora ele está trancado em uma sala desse lugar... todo ferido... espero que morra."

Não era possível, era inacreditável! Além de Itachi ser um homem completamente asqueroso em querer a morte do próprio irmão, ele ainda descobrira que Sasuke amava Haruno... todo seu plano tinha apenas ajudado aquele homem odiável a conseguir seu objetivo. Sasuke no final demonstrou ser uma pessoa de valor...

"Bem... eu nunca conseguiria dominar a mente do meu irmão... sabe como é, mesma família, mesmo sangue e mesmos truques. E já que você não estar nesse grupo... bem vou ter que dominar a sua mente novamente! Mas não pense que irá conseguir controlar dessa vez, arranjei um jutsu muito mais forte!"

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada... Neji sabia que não conseguiria sair dessa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos se encontravam reunidos na sala totalmente arrasados por causa do que tinha acontecido. Itachi estava com Sakura e Sasuke era um traidor... nada poderia ser pior.

"Sinto muito pela situação..." A Hyuuga tentou consolar os ocupantes do lugar.

"Não... você não tem que se desculpar... er..." Naruto ia tentar consola-la também, mas lembrou-se que não sabia o nome dela...

"Nossa... esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Nome legal..." apesar do comentário de Naruto ter sido meio idiota a menina corou bruscamente.

"Aliás nós temos que nos desculpar... principalmente eu... não agimos certo com você..." Tenten disse sem graça lembrando de como tinha se comportado

"Não que é isso! Neji já tinha me alertado que vocês agiriam assim..."

"Hã? Como assim? Você tem algum contato com ele?" Ino perguntou confusa

"Bem... É melhor eu começar do começo..." Hinata respirou fundo e começou "Eu sou prima do Neji... Ele sempre foi uma espécie de irmão mais velho pra mim. Mesmo quando ele recebeu a convocação para proteger Haruno, ele me mandava cartas e ás vezes nós nos encontrávamos.Até aí estava tudo bem, mas Neji um dia me mandou uma carta dizendo que tinha escutado uma conversa estranha do Sasuke com alguém mais. Ele, então, começou a descobrir dos planos de Itachi, mas resolveu não contar para ninguém. Mal ele sabia que Itachi também sabia da desconfiança dele, então me descobriu e me raptou. Itachi não é bobo, ele sempre soube que era melhor dominar a mente do meu primo do que elimina-lo e com isso o avisou que se não roubasse a escrituras do "segredo" ele me mataria... Neji nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse comigo, então uma noite ele fingiu que acreditava em Itachi e tal, para que todos achassem que ele fosse um traidor e que não fossem atrás dele...e consigo levou as escrituras... Depois disso Itachi não fez nada comigo, mas me fez prisioneira junto com ele... Mas aquele homem terrível começou a dominar a mente do meu primo, sorte que aos poucos ele e eu fomos descobrindo um modo de anular o jutsu de domínio da mente de Itachi."

Ninguém na sala falou nada... não conseguiriam, aquela revelação tinha sido tão bombástica quanto a traição de Sasuke. Tenten era a que mais aparentava surpresa... Porém Hinata ainda tinha mais...

"Há pouco tempo descobrimos como Haruno seria raptada, faria que ela se apaixonasse pelo irmão mais novo, Sasuke, que sempre estivera infiltrado entre vocês coletando informações que precisava" Hinata parou de novo por causa de um canalha que Ino tinha falado "Então Neji me mandou aqui..."

Todos na sala continuaram estáticos.

"Meu primo também mandou sinceras desculpas pra todos vocês..." foi aí que ela dirigiu seu olhar para Tenten "E pra você Ten... Ele me mandou dizer que... ele nunca quis ter dito aquilo... e ele disse sinceramente viu? Eu presenciei todo o sofrimento dele. Ele sempre me disse que mesmo você o adiando, ele nunca deixaria de te amar!"

Aquilo foi a gota d´água... A morena gritou com todas as forças soltando todo a dor que habitava seu coração há tempos e começou a chorar, um choro que demonstrava tristeza, por ter amaldiçoado seu amado por todo esse tempo, e felicidade, por saber agora toda a verdade.

Quando ela se acalmou, percebeu que todos choravam também... ficou emocionada com os amigos, mas aquele gesto deu coragem suficiente para dizer aquilo.

"Vamos pessoal! Temos que resgatar Haruno e Neji!"

Todos sorriram, aquela era a verdadeira Tenten que voltara finalmente.

Continua...

Bem... finalmente estamos chegando no fim do fanfic, mas ainda muitas coisar vão acontecer! Como prometi, esse capítulo foi maior e saiu antes do fim do feriado (Viu sakura-chan?)!

**Quero agradecer mesmo por entenderem a minha situação, saibam que eu to me esforçando ao máximo pra tornar esse fic melhor(da onde saiu essa?).**

**Hum... eu acho que eu gostei desse capítulo, sei lá teve um bom desenvolvimento na história e um pouco de cada casal. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**No próximo capítulo... bem... eu ainda não pensei nele XDD, talvez um pouco de NaruHina, ShikaIno e talvez NejiTen... Lembrem-se que vai demorar um pouco...**

**Continuem comentando por favor, é muito gratificante ler as reviews de vocês!**


	9. Cap9

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Desclimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Legenda pro que não sabe que na língua portuguesa existe travessão:

"Eu amo Neji" – Fala

'Neji é meu'- pensamento

(Neji é muito gato) – ações ou meus comentários inúteis...

Capítulo IX- Encontros e Desencontros

As garotas pela direita e os rapazes pela esquerda, fora assim que o grupo tinha combinado quando chegaram no esconderijo de Itachi.

"Acha que as meninas vão ficar bem Shikamaru?" Naruto perguntou para o amigo enquanto vasculhavam o lugar.

"Se você está se referindo a segurança de Hinata, não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem." Shikamaru respondeu sorrateiramente deixando Naruto muito sem graça "Ela sabe se virar e ainda está com Tenten... e Ino"

"Parece que não sou o único preocupado aqui." Shikamaru calou-se logo "Shika, por que você não declara logo seu amor pela Ino? Aproveita que o Sasuke foi totalmente descartado!"

"Feh... é verdade... mas é difícil..."

"Me diga o por quê."

Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça e voltou a encarar Naruto.

"Vamos fazer um acordo?" Ele perguntou ao loiro marotamente.

"Hã?" Naruto não entendeu mesmo.

"Se sairmos vivos dessa... Irei me declarar para Ino e você para Hinata."

"Hey amigo! Eu nem conheço a menina direito!"

"Não é preciso conhecer para amar alguém."

Naruto realmente ficou sem reação, mas ao ver Shikamaru estendendo a mão, ele apenas a apertou.

"Fechado"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Então você ficava aqui?" Ino perguntou adentrando o quarto escuro

"Isso mesmo..." Hinata respondeu meio tímida lembrando de todos os momentos que tinham passado ali.

As duas continuaram conversando sozinhas no escuro, já que Tenten não conseguia expressar nada por estar muito emocionada com toda a situação.

De repente, a morena e a loira pararam e viraram-se rapidamente para porta.

"O que houve?"

"Alguém mais está aqui... AAAAH!"

"INO?" Tenten gritou exasperada enquanto Hinata procurava o botão da luz.

"Quem está aí?" A morena tentava enxergar em todo aquele breu em pose de defesa.

As luzes finalmente foram acesas revelando Neji... e Ino desmaiada no fundo.

"Neji..." foi a única coisa que Tenten conseguiu expelir.

"Cuidado Tenten! Ele está sob o domínio de Itachi!"

"Ah não..."

Sem dizer nada, Neji partiu para cima dela com o byakugan. Tenten só conseguia se defender, não queria machucá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"É impressão minha ou nós já passamos por aqui?" Naruto perguntou.

"Ah... Mas que problema..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tenten ataque!" Hinata gritava desesperada para a amiga que estava muito ferida a essa altura.

"Não..." Ela resistia defendendo-se de mais um ataque.

"Ele está sendo controlado, sem consciência! Ele pode te MATAR!" Ela gritava cada vez mais, sentindo-se impotente por não poder fazer nada.

Então Hinata desesperou-se mais. Neji tinha pego Tenten levantando-a pelo pescoço prometendo o golpe final.

Tenten ainda não tinha coragem de revidar...

"Pode me matar se quiser..." Ela parou, pois já estava ficando sem ar "Não vou te culpar..."

Hinata pulou em cima do primo tentando salvar a amiga. Mas ele, em uma velocidade impressionante, apenas devolveu com um soco no estômago, fazendo a pobre menina cair de dor e sentindo o sangue na boca.

"Hi...Hina...ta..." Tenten teria que reagir agora.

Com rapidez, pegou suas pernas no ar e chutou Neji para longe dando uma volta e caindo em pé. Logo em seguida tratou de tirar um de seus pergaminhos e começar a tacar suas várias armas.

Neji começou a desviar com certa facilidade, até uma kunai ser enterrada no seu ombro esquerdo. Ele gemeu de dor. Tenten aproveitou e foi para trás dele dando um chute nas costas do rapaz fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Eu não queria fazer isso..."ela falava aos prantos esperando uma resposta dele

Mas nada.

Choro veio sem conseguir segurar. Começou a chorar mesmo sabendo que um ninja não deveria mostrar seus sentimentos, mas era inevitável.

Isso foi um erro.

Ela ficou desarmada, Neji passou uma rasteira nela que caiu de costas. Ele tirou a kunai do ombro e apontou para o pescoço da menina.

"Faça o que quiser... eu não vou deixar de te amar" Tenten falou olhando nos olhos dele e por fim fechou-os esperando pelo pior.

Um pequeno corte... um rastro de sangue. Mas nada demais.

Saiu de cima da menina e começou a gritar segurando a cabeça. Um grito de pavor que fazia ela sentir na pele a dor do amado. Ele se ajoelhou por causa da dor latejante e de repente parou.

"Neji!" Tenten e Hinata gritaram ao mesmo tempo saíram correndo em direção ao garoto.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para a garota que tanto amou.

"Tenten me desculpe..."

Era ele novamente, realmente ele, o rapaz que sempre amara estava de volta. Tinha vontade de abraça-lo, beija-lo, recuperar todo o tempo perdido. Mas não existia mais forças para ela, só restou cair desmaiada nos braços dele.

"Não acredito que fui controlado novamente..."ele falou sentindo-se muito mal pelo que tinha feito.

"A culpa não foi sua meu primo..." Hinata tentou reconforta-lo "O que importa é que você recuperou a consciência."

Neji ia responder, mas Ino que tinha acabado de acordar falou antes.

"Perdi alguma coisa?"

"Não Ino... Desculpe por ter feito te desmaiar..."

"Sem problema! Bem vindo ao grupo novamente!"

"Valeu... Mas ainda falta Sasuke! Temos que procura-lo!" Neji falou enquanto colocava cuidadosamente Tenten nas costas.

"Você está doido? Sasuke é um traidor!" Hinata exclamou pasma para ele, a pessoa que mais tinha conspirado contra Sasuke "Por acaso se esqueceu?"

"Não... Vamos eu explico no caminho, não temos muito tempo."

Resolveram confiar e saíram correndo atrás de Neji.

Continua...

**Finalmente! Chegamos no antepenúltimo capítulo!**

**Não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas releva.**

**Desculpem novamente pela demora, mas agora que minhas provas terminaram tudo vai ficar mais fácil. Viu Sakura-chan? Mais uma promessa cumprida!**

**No próximo capítulo Sasuke é novamente aceito no grupo e o caminho para batalha final se aproxima!**

**Continuem comentando please! bjuxxx**


	10. Cap10

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Desclimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Legenda pro que não sabe que na língua portuguesa existe travessão:

"Eu amo Neji" – Fala

'Neji é meu'- pensamento

(Neji é muito gato) – ações ou meus comentários inúteis...

Capítulo X – Cara a Cara

"Sasuke deve estar atrás dessa porta" Neji falou quando param em frente desta.

"Então vamos resgata-lo mesmo... É incrível como está acontecendo tudo tão rápido!" Ino exclamou enquanto refletia sobre o fato " Antes Neji era o traidor e Sasuke o amigo, Depois Neji o amigo e Sasuke o traidor, agora Sasuke também é amigo!"

"É verdade, mas não precisava falar tudo do jeito "mim eu e tu você"!" Hinata disse zombando da cara de Ino que apenas deu uma risadinha sarcástica. "Mas falando sério agora... Como vamos abrir essa porta?"

Neji, ainda com Tenten nas costas, sacou uma kunai e atirou na maçaneta arrebentando-a e por fim deu um belo chute fazendo a porta cair.

"Tinha me esquecido do quanto você é direto!" Ino comentou espantada, mas impressionada com aquela performance que mais parecia um filme de ação.

Neji apenas riu do comentário e entrou na câmara seguido das garotas.

O lugar era apenas iluminado pelas luzes que passavam pelas frestas da parede de concreto. Pelo que se dava para ver, não havia mais nada ali, será que Neji tinha errado na lembrança da porta?

"O que vocês querem?" A voz de Sasuke ecoou no local mostrando sua localização no canto atrás do grupo. Os últimos viraram-se rapidamente e viram...

O estado dele era deplorável, o cabelo caído sobre os olhos, mas que não escondia a feição triste.As roupas toda sujas e rasgadas, deixando-o ainda pior. Ninguém nunca tinha visto Sasuke em um estado tão terrível...

"O que vocês querem? Por que estão aqui?" Sasuke perguntou mais uma vez "Onde está Sakura?"essa última pergunta foi expelida mais fraca que as outras.

"Esperávamos que você soubesse..." Ino respondeu finalmente.

Ao escutar aquilo o rapaz levantou-se vagarosamente olhando pra o chão.

"A culpa foi toda minha... Eu nunca deveria ter deixado isso acontecer! Nunca deveria ter obedecido meu irmão, nunca deveria ter conhecido vocês... nunca deveria ter conhecido Sakura..."

"Não fale assim..." Hinata disse com pena.

"... Eu sou um completo idiota... Agora a Sakura... Nunca mais vai me perdoar..."

"Isso não é verdade..." Tenten falou.

"Tenten? Desde quando está acordada?" Neji perguntou abobalhado por não perceber que ela já tinha acordado.

"È impossível não acordar com uma porta sendo arrombada..." Tenten falou com humor deixando Neji ainda mais bobo "Pode me descer agora Neji..."

Neji soltou-a cuidadosamente no chão com medo que ela ainda estivesse fraca da luta que travara com ele... Aquela maldita luta! Se amaldiçoaria pelo resto da vida por causa dela.

Tenten parou de frente para Sasuke e deu um tapa na cara dele.

Foi um espanto total. Ninguém esperava aquela ação.

"Onde está o Sasuke conviveu comigo durante tanto tempo? O Sasuke confiante, corajoso, forte e frio?" Tenten falou irritada.

Sasuke não sabia o que responder... nem ele estava se reconhecendo.

"Isso é o que o amor faz com as pessoas..." Ele finalmente respondeu... levando assim outro tapa.

"Acorda! Não coloque a culpa no amor! O amor é tão ruim assim? Foi tão ruim amar a Sakura?"

"Não! Nunca!" Sasuke já não conseguia ser racional, falava apenas seus sentimentos "Quando eu conheci a Sakura... Minha vida ganhou cor... eu pela primeira vez me senti vivo... O jeito dela... a beleza... tudo perfeito! Com ela esquecia os problemas com meu irmão... e de tudo que era ruim... o que só importava era ela!"

"...Viu?O amor é lindo...Estar apaixonado é maravilhoso" Nessa hora ela deu uma rápida para Neji "Sakura pensa da mesma forma... Ela me falava do amor que sentia por você... de como ela se sentia no céu perto de você..."

Sasuke ficou sem reação... era muito bom ouvir aquilo...

"Mas será que ela me perdoaria?"

"Não te perdoaria se você não fosse salva-la agora..." Ino falou rindo.

"Sabe... Eu não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda parados!" Hinata disse entusiasmada.

"Nem eu..." Sasuke respondeu demonstrando confiança pela primeira vez. "E eu que pensava que vocês tinham vindo aqui para me matar..."

"Quem sabe outro dia..." Ino comentou "Vamos?"

Sasuke foi o primeiro a sair seguido de Hinata e Ino. Quando Tenten ia começar, Neji a puxou para perto.

"Belas palavras..." Neji falou.

"Obrigada."Tenten agradeceu sorrindo.

"Eu sei que não é hora nem lugar... mas me desculpe por tudo que..."

Por que continuar? Era óbvio... Tenten apenas agarrou Neji e o beijou. O rapaz se assustou, é claro, mas estava muito feliz. Apertou mais e aprofundou aquele beijo quente. Quanto tempo... Como ele pode ficar tanto tempo sem aquele beijo mágico? Os dois matavam a fome que tanto os corroíam.

Quando já estavam sem ar, se afastaram ofegantes se encarando.

"Acho que isso foi um sim" Neji comentou feliz como nunca esteve.

"Isso foi um sim!" Tenten respondeu sorrindo "Vamos atrás deles!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O grupo continuou seguindo Sasuke pelos corredores sem fim, abrindo todas as portas que encontravam, procurando algum vestígio de Sakura ou de Naruto e Shikamaru.

"Quantas portas nós já olhamos?" Ino perguntou impaciente em quanto os rapazes desabavam mais uma porta. "Aposto que está vazia como todas que já vimos!"

"Naruto!" Hinata gritou pasma, fazendo Ino virar rápido e arregalar os olhos.

Shikamaru e Naruto jogados no final daquele calabouço horrendo. Todos estavam em estado de choque.

Ino correu com Hinata em direção aos dois para verificar se eles ainda estavam vivos. Para o alívio das duas, ambos respiravam, só estavam desacordados. Então acenaram para os outros mostrado que estava tudo bem.

"O que será que deve ter acontecido com eles?"

"Não sei Ino, mas temos que tira-los daqui." Tenten concluiu "Neji e Sasuke, podem carregar os dois?"

Os dois apenas concordaram com a cabeça e colocaram os dois nas costas para saírem logo dali.

"Para onde pensam que vão?"

Aquela voz... Fria e sombria...pertencia ao homem que tanto abominava a todos e ao mesmo tempo amedrontava. Aquele homem odiável... Aquela pessoa que fez tantas pessoas sofrerem e que provavelmente tinha atacado Naruto e Shikamaru.

"Itachi..." Sasuke sussurrou.

"A quanto tempo irmãozinho!" Itachi respondeu em um tom falso de alegria.

Sasuke deixou Shikamaru apoiado em Ino e determinado encarou o irmão, aquela luta era somente dele e todo mundo ali presente tinha consciência disso.

"Antes de tudo... Onde está Sakura?"

"Esse olhar foi realmente de impressionar, Sasuke. Sakura está presa em um calabouço do subsolo, espero que ela esteja bem. Sabe como é, ela não quis revelar nada do segredo... então eu a prendi lá, sem comida, bebida ou qualquer coisa..."

"O que você diz é verdade?" Sasuke falou tentando se controlar da raiva que estava subindo sua cabeça.

"Por que mentiria? Ninguém vai sair vivo daqui mesmo..."

"Isso é o que nós vamos ver!"

Continua...

Ai... Só posso me desculpar pela demora desse capítulo... Tanta coisa acontecendo, tantos projetos, sem falar os malditos estudos não estão me dando tempo. Mas bem aqui está! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo

**Bem, como eu já disse a série está no fim. O próximo capítulo será o último e vai ser bem diferente do que todos imaginam... pelo menos eu acho XDD.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e por favor continuem a comentar \o/**

**bjuxxx**


	11. Cap11Final!

Resumo: UA- Haruno Sakura vivia uma vida totalmente comum, até ela descobrir que ela é a última descendente da família e que tem a chave para um "segredo", agora duas organizações secretas estão atrás dela. O que ela vai fazer? SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikIno

Desclimair: Eu infelizmente(ou felizmente)não possuo Naruto.

Legenda pro que não sabe que na língua portuguesa existe travessão:

"Eu amo Neji" – Fala

'Neji é meu'- pensamento

(Neji é muito gato) – ações ou meus comentários inúteis...

Capítulo XI – Segredos...

As pálpebras estavam pesadas, pareciam que não se movimentavam há tempos, mas aos poucos e com muito esforço os olhos ônix se abriram. Lentamente, o corpo foi erguendo-se. Observou o corpo cheio de ataduras e ferimentos já cicatrizados e lembrou-se o por que de estar naquele estado.

Um filme rápido passou pela cabeça dele. Cenas de luta... isso a luta com Itachi. Primeiro golpes ofensivos e rápidos nutridos de raiva entre ele e o irmão. Depois conversas rancorosas onde ele jogou toda a verdade e sentimentos. No final ele estava completamente exausto ao ponto de não conseguir se agüentar em pé, enquanto o irmão continuava inalterável. A próxima lembrança ele viu Itachi no chão dando o último suspiro e atirando uma shuriken em alguém...

"SAKURA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vai Naruto! Você prometeu..." Shikamaru empurrava Naruto

"Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas eu não tenho coragem!" Naruto contestava.

"Deixa de ser covarde, aproveita que ela está sozinha." Shikamaru ainda insistia

Naruto olhou para Hinata... Ela estava no jardim, cuidando dele calmamente. Sempre tão serena e dedicada... Mesmo cuidando de simples plantas conseguia manter a beleza meiga que ele tanto venerava. É... O loiro realmente gostava dela. Queria falar para ela o que sentia e saber se era correspondido.

"Certo, eu vou." Naruto encheu o pulmão e cheio de coragem foi falar com Hinata.

Shikamaru resolveu ficar e observar a cena, seria interessante ver como tudo iria se desenrolar.

"Er... oi Hinata!" Naruto a cumprimentou meio nervoso.

"Ah, oi Naruto..." Hinata respondeu meio tímida deixando seus afazeres. "O que faz aqui?"

"Er, bem... Tem uma coisa que eu queria te contar..."

Hinata ficou sem reação, não conseguia imaginar o que ele queria falar com ela. Será que... não, impossível...

"Pode falar..."Foi o que ela conseguiu responder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru não conseguia ouvi-los da distância que se encontrava, mas o que aconteceu depois deixou bem claro que tudo tinha ocorrido bem.

"Ah... Mas que problema! Parabéns Naruto. Você cumpriu a promessa de contar para a Hinata seus sentimentos... Eu nunca vou ter coragem de dizer os meus para Ino..." Shikamaru falou para si enquanto observava Naruto e Hinata curtindo o "momento" , sentindo-se um completo covarde.

O rapaz resolveu sair dali, além de não querer atrapalhar nem nada, não era muito confortável ficar vendo descaradamente duas pessoas desfrutando do próprio amor... Virou-se para sair dali e deu de cara com a pessoa que menos esperava ver.

"Ino..." Ele sussurrou pasmo. "Há quanto tempo está aí?" perguntou ficando desesperado quando percebeu a possibilidade de que a garota teria escutado suas confissões.

"Tempo suficiente..."Ino respondeu abaixando o rosto envergonhada

Shikamaru não sabia como agir, não esperava por aquilo, não mesmo. Só conseguia se amaldiçoar. Bateu a mão na pilastra em que se apoiava, não tinha o que fazer, resolveu falar logo.

"O que eu disse não foi mentira nem nada... Mas você não é obrigada a me amar também, só quero que você saiba isso." Dizendo isso deu uma última olhada em Ino que continuava de cabeça baixa.

Ela continuava em silêncio e parecia que não falaria mais nada. Aquilo doía mais do que mil kunais perfurando o coração, o silêncio era mil vezes pior que um fora falado. Onde ele estava com a cabeça que a loira um dia gostaria de alguém justo como ele.

Mas ele estava errado.

O próximo passo dela foi pular em cima dele com vontade e fazer os dois caírem no chão com tudo.

"Ino, você endoideceu?" Shikamaru perguntou no chão.

"Vou se não fizer isso..."

Então feliz ela o beijou. E logo os dois estavam se entregando completamente, soltando todo o sentimento que guardavam. Um beijo cheio de desejo e amor.

"Eu não estou sendo obrigada a nada... só quero que você saiba disso" Ino respondeu finalmente sorrindo.

Shikamaru apenas sorriu também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow! Hoje dia está realmente surpreendente! Naruto se declarando para Hinata... Ino e Shikamaru rolando pelo chão..." Tenten comentou.

"Huahuahua! É verdade. Será que eles nos viram?" Neji concordou.

Os dois estavam observando os casais desde o começo no outro lado do jardim. No início não estavam entendendo o que estava acontecendo, mas quando perceberam, resolveram ficar por ali mesmo.

"Agora eles vão poder aproveitar toda a felicidade que sentimos."

As palavras de Neji fizeram a morena dá uma risada gostosa. Era verdade! Os dois não poderiam estar mais felizes agora que estavam juntos novamente. Neji a olhou ternamente. Ela era tão perfeita e ele se sentia tão completo ao lado dela... Então ele olhou a cicatriz no pescoço dela e sentiu o coração apertar. Delicadamente passou a mão nela (na cicatriz).

"Você ainda se sente culpado por causa disso?"

"Como não ficar Tenten? Eu te feri! Deixei uma prova disso! Nunca vou me perdoar por causa disso!"

Ela o encarou séria, o que fez ele ficar realmente desconcertado, e deu um rápido beijo no rapaz, deixando ele mais desconcertado ainda e confuso.

"Você é tão bobo!" ela sorriu e continuou "Eu adoro essa cicatriz! Sabe por que?"

"Não mesmo!" Neji respondeu convicto.

"Porque quando ela foi feita eu lutei com você com amor e não com ódio!"

Neji ficou sem palavras. Era o momento, ele tinha que fazer aquilo!

"Tenten... levante-se, eu quero fazer uma coisa."

Ela apenas obedeceu. Os dois se levantaram e ficaram de frente um para o outro. Ele então segurou as mãos delas. O que ele estava querendo? Será que...

"Eu estive pensando nisso faz tempo... e acho que o momento certo é agora." Ele respirou fundo. "Eu te amo muito Tenten e gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida com você..."

"Ai meu Deus..." Ele ia...

"Tenten, você quer casar comigo?"

Ela foi pega de surpresa. O coração batia como nunca e parecia que ia saltar pela boca a qualquer momento. Ela foi invadida de emoção e não conseguia pensar, aliás, não tinha nem o que pensar!

"Sim! Sim! SIM!"

Neji sorriu aliviado, afinal, pedir alguém em casamento deixa qualquer um nervoso. Tirou o anel que guardava no bolso e colocou no dedo da amada. Ela estava muito emocionada, o corpo tremia-se todo e era impossível o choro de felicidade. Por fim ela o abraçou carinhosamente e sussurrou no ouvido do namorado...namorado não, do noivo.

"Sem dúvida alguma, hoje está sendo um dia surpreendente!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SAKURA!" Sasuke falou assustado quando lembrou-se daquela kunai atingindo-a.

Como será que ela estava? Era pergunta que soava na sua cabeça. Entrou em desespero ao pensar nas pior das hipóteses. Tinha que sair o mais rápido possível dali e descobrir o estado atual dela. Olhou o quarto branco em sua volta a procura de algo que lhe trouxesse luz... e encontrou.

Lá estava ela parada em frente a porta segurando uma bandeja com um copo de suco e um sanduíche, parecia que estava pronta para fazer um lanche. Trajava suas vestes normais e no rosto uma cara de espanto e felicidade mesclando-se. Ela não sabia se ria ou chorava. Mas juntou todas as forças para manter-se calma.

"Como se sente?" Sakura conseguiu perguntar.

"Não! Primeiro eu gostaria de saber como você está!"

"Perguntei primeiro."

Sasuke suspirou. De certa forma sentia-se mais calmo vendo-a tão bem. Ficou olhando a moça deixar a bandeja no criado mudo e sentar-se ao seu lado na cama. Ela não responderia antes que ele respondesse.

"Estou bem, algumas dores no corpo e uma leve dor de cabeça... Agora me responda por favor."

Ela o olhou pelo canto de raiva e riu.

"Não poderia estar melhor!"

"Mas e o ferimento?" Sasuke ainda estava preocupado.

"Que ferimento?" ela perguntou sem entender.

"Ora, o da kunai que Itachi jogou em você!"

"Sasuke... Isso deve ser uma peça da sua mente... eu nem na sala estava quando você lutou com o seu irmão!"

Ele pensou... era verdade. Mas quem foi atingido então? Não importava, estava se sentindo um completo idiota por causa daquela situação. A mente havia o enganado, ela realmente era poderosa.

"Por quanto tempo estive desacordado?" ele resolver saber por fim.

"Uns dois meses se não me engano... Você acordou mais rápido do que o esperado." Ela disse. "Acho que vou trazer mais um sanduíche, você deve estar com fome." Então pegou a bandeja para sair dali.

Porém quando ela ia levantar Sasuke a segurou pelo braço e fez a bandeja cair fazendo um grande estrondo.

"Sakura..." ele começou "Me perdoe por tudo que fiz!" "Eu te enganei, te fiz sofrer e não consegui te proteger na hora que você mais precisou. Eu sou um completo inútil, um tolo!"

Ela o encarou com seus olhos esmeralda e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eles foram envoltos por um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo sem receios e muito menos dor. Parecia o primeiro, a emoção sem dúvida era de um primeiro. As línguas dançavam em busca da presença da outra, tentavam matar a sede do amor que os consumiam, era um beijo ardente do começo ao fim, quando soltaram-se em busca de ar.

"Se você é um tolo... eu sou uma tola pior por te amar!"

"Sakura... eu também te amo... mas você não deveria estar brava comigo?"

"Talvez... Mas com você, minha vida ganhou cor e pela primeira vez eu me senti viva."

Sasuke estremeceu, aquelas foram as palavras que ele próprio tinha proferido (ver capítulo 10). Provavelmente Tenten havia contado para ela. Pelo menos não precisaria se lamentar nas desculpas para amada. Deu um sorriso maroto ao pensar no que tinha vontade de fazer naquele momento e Sakura, é claro, estranhou. O próximo movimento do rapaz foi agarra-la pelo pescoço e deita-la sobre si beijando-a de todas as formas.

"Ow... Vocês não perdem tempo!"

Os dois olharam para porta e viram Naruto com um sorrisinho e o resto do grupo os encarando.

"Ora... não estávamos fazendo nada." Sakura disse completamente sem jeito enquanto arrumava a blusa toda desabotoada. "Então o que os trazem aqui?"

"Se você não notou, alguma coisa caiu ecoando por todo o corredor. Não acharia isso preocupante? Se bem que vocês estavam tão empolgados..."Ino comentou.

"Gente... Isso não importa... Sasuke acordou!"Sakura disse tentando desviar o assunto.

"Eae? Como você se sente?" Neji perguntou.

"Melhor não poderia estar!" ele respondeu e pousou o braço em torno dos ombros de Sakura que abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor da face. Nesse movimento ela notou duas coisas.

"É impressão minha ou temos mais casais aqui?" Sakura perguntou quando viu Hinata e Naruto de mãos dadas e Ino e Shikamaru abraçados.

"Mais dois casais e dois noivos!" Tenten disse contente enquanto exibia a aliança para todos.

Todos se surpreenderam é claro, mas foi a maior festa. Comemorações por causa dos noivos e Sasuke aconteceram durante a noite toda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura..." o rapaz a chamou enquanto se ajeitava na cama.

"Sim?" ela levantou a cabeça do peito do amado para encara-lo.

"Estive pensando e lembrei agora... e o segredo?"

"O segredo... eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que se trate. Meus pais foram mortos antes de me contaren... Mas sabe que eu não me importo? Acho que saber dele só traria mais problemas, mesmo com as nossas famílias extintas. Sem falar que não sabendo ele, ele continuará guardado como os Harunos queriam."

"Você está certa..." Sasuke refletiu."Se existem segredos... é porque eles não querem ser revelados... Não acha?"

Esperou por uma resposta, mas esta não viria. Sakura tinha adormecido. Ele a olhou com carinho e deu beijo de leve em sua testa, para depois cair em sono profundo junto a pessoa que mais amava.

_**The End...**_

Aiai, nem dá pra acreditar que acabou! Foram 11 capítulos que gostei muito de escrever, pois em cada um evoluí uma pouco aprendendo a lidar com cada personagem e a história que ia se desenrolando. A história, como muitos perceberam, veio da idéia do livro "O código da Vinci", mas pouco a pouco ela começou a ganhar personalidade e chegou aqui. Estou muito feliz com o resultado dela e espero não ter decepcionado nenhum de vocês que a acompanharam.

**(Olhando as reviews)**

**Rinoa, narutofan, Kiyuii-chan, Camila-sama, Naiuri Evans. Kurenai-san, Sayuri Uchiha, "pessoa confusa que não possui Naruto e não lembra o próprio nome", Debizinha de Capricórnio, Niele, Kisara-chan, Kuny-chan, Killera, Bella, Fallen Angel Yunie, Unknown, Uchiha Alexia, Mikinha, H. sakura-chan, Amanda, Billie Umino e... Uchiha Sakura-chan, a pessoa que mais me ameaçou e apoiou a fic.**

**Sério, todos que foram citados por causa dos comentários e aqueles que não foram citados por não terem deixado comentários (XDDDD). Obrigada mesmo! São vocês que dão forças pra ficzeiros (termo inventado? Imagiiiiina) como eu continuarem.**

**Big kisses!**

**Último recado: Leiam "Canção do Amor" uma pareceria Arashi e Marin(me!) corporation! **


End file.
